


Hard For You

by SandraMG



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Adam tells Chelsea Handler about their "problems" in bed, Blake catches the show and calls Adam for a little talk, and prove he can outlast the best of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard For You

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be on a roll with the 15 minute fics, I don't even know.  
> Based on Adam's interview on Chelsea Lately. The conversation went like this:
> 
> "You've in love with Blake Shelton, you're not scared to admit that! You guys have been dating for what, two and a half years now? That's beautiful!"
> 
> "Yeah...we're having some sexual problems though...he drinks a lot so...*lets hand go limp to signify dick going soft*
> 
> As per usual, this is based on real people but not a real romantic relationship. I write the characters as they exist in my head and draw on their real interactions. Thank you for letting me play.

            Adam is somewhere in the middle of the desert in nothing but his underpants when the sound of his phone wakes him up, signaling an incoming call and knocking him out of his dream world. _No more Breaking Bad before bed_ , he thinks while reaching blindly for the device, finally locating it on his nightstand.

            “Hello,” he asks, eyes still closed and voice muffled by his pillow.

            “Hey jackass, you wanna come over here and feel how hard I am before you talk crap?”

            Adam is awake then, trying his best to not laugh at Blake on the other end of the line; his voice is between pissed off and amused, and Adam is honestly a bit surprised that Blake didn’t just come over and beat the door down after seeing the interview he had done with Chelsea earlier that day. Chelsea’s such a pal, but not above throwing two of her friends under the bus if it’ll make for good television.

            “Oh come on, it was a joke,” Adam says, turning his attention back to the phone. “Besides, you know I love your dick.”

            There’s an exhale of breath and then Blake says, “Well I hope you think it’s still funny when you don’t get to touch it for a month.”

            “You wouldn’t do that.”

            “You’re damn right I would!”

            Adam laughs, “Listen, did you call just to threaten me with blue balls, go back to sleep asshole.”

            Blake finally breaks and everything’s fine again, his laugh ringing in Adam’s ears. He yawns, ready to throw the phone down and go back to sleep.

            Blake apparently has other plans.

            “You know,” Blake says, his voice soft. “I bet I could last longer than you.”

            Adam’s eyes shoot open again. “Oh yeah?”

            “Yeah.” Blake says, and god, Adam can hear his smile, he knows where this is heading. He turns over to lie on his back, and switches the phone to his other hand as Blake continues. “I bet I could make you come just by touching you.”

            Adam groans and throws the covers off, the room suddenly too warm on his bare skin. “Fat chance cowboy.” He teases Blake because it’s their personal brand of foreplay. Aggravate, infuriate, and copulate (or masturbate), as the saying goes.

            “No?” comes Blake’s voice again. “You really think you’d need more than my hand touching you where I know you like it? Slow and steady just to drive you nuts while I kiss you?” There’s a rustling sound and Adam knows Blake’s hand is on his own dick, and the very thought is almost too much to handle. He wants Blake to ask him, to tell him to use his hands, doesn’t dare without permission because fuck it, it’s hotter that way.

            “Would you really need my mouth on you to come?” Blake’s voice is breathy, so soft and soothing, with an edge that sends shiver down Adam’s spine. “I know you love it, a warm wet mouth on your cock, running my tongue all over you, nothin’ but spit and come everywhere by the time we’re finished.”

            “Oh god,” Adam can’t help but let the words slip, running his hands down his body.

            “Go on,” Blake says. “Touch yourself like I would.”

            There isn’t even any lube but Adam doesn’t care, he just needs the friction, his pre-come making him just slick enough so it isn’t painful. He closes his eyes, one hand on the phone, one hand on his dick, Blake in his ear and it’s almost like they’re in the same room. The electricity is the same, and it’s burning Adam through and through.

            “Tell me how it feels.” Blake asks, his voice cracking.

            “So…good.”

            “Is it like my hand?”

            “Not even close. Need you.”

            “Is it enough to make you come?”

            “Mmgonna soon,” Adam says, barely able to get the words out. “Wish you were here.” His hand strokes faster, desperate for release as he hears Blake’s own groans, the two of them in sync even in different places.

            “Next time I see you,” Blake says, almost exhaling the words. “God I wanna fuck you, want you to fuck me, want to feel you for a week.”

            “Come…come over,” Adam begs, just on the edge.

            “Not tonight,” Blake answers. “This is all you get for now. I want you to dream about me touching you, making you come before I do, me fucking you through it all. Think you can do that?”

            Adam doesn’t have answer, just knows its true as he flicks his wrist like Blake would and feels his stomach tighten.

            “Don’t hold back,” Blake says. “Let me hear you.”

            When Adam comes, it’s like fireworks behind his eyes, doesn’t care that he’s making a mess of himself, of his bed, just thinks about Blake touching him, tasting him, fucking him on these sheets and falling asleep in their own mess, too happy and blissed out to care.

            The aftershock feels like an hour; Adam hears Blake finally come after a minute or two, apparently satisfied that he had made his point. Adam just stares at the ceiling, sleep threatening to take him any second, when he hears “Your move, limp dick.”

            “I’m literally going to kill you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> UGH THERE'S JUST SO MUCH I WANTED TO PUT IN BUT I WANT TO GET THIS UP NOW I JUST  
> ADAM PLEASE GO ON CHELSEA LATELY EVERY NIGHT AND TALK ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS PLEASE
> 
> Thanks to Becky for the all caps and self-esteem boost, you da best.


End file.
